


Roleplay (#9)

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100 words only, Drabble, F/M, Fun and Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Drabble. Snow and Charming try a little roleplay.





	Roleplay (#9)

**Author's Note:**

> drabble for [Tumblr Drabble Challenge #9: “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”"](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162016306226/drabble-challenge)

“You can’t banish me!” Charming bellowed, his bare chest puffed out his chin tilted towards the ceiling.  His bare foot was perched up on the end of the bed, his toes curling into the soft comforter and he gripped his hips dramatically.

Snow giggled, her face screwing up with his antics.  The seriousness in their game melted away and her body was racked with laughter, grabbing Charming’s attention and causing him to relax his posture. A little bedroom roleplay was healthy, right?

Charming fell to the bed, crawling up over his wife with a smirk. “This is my bed too.”


End file.
